The present invention relates to communication systems and communication devices for setting plural devices which are connected by a channel and, more particularly, to vehicle-mounted communication systems for controlling a setting operation when vehicle-mounted devices are connected by a network, and vehicle-mounted devices.
Conventionally, setting information for a device which is not connected by a network or the like is stored in the device. For example, in the case of a stand-alone CD player, setting information concerning the setting of the volume, sound quality, equalizer and the like of the CD player is commonly stored in a storage means included in the CD player.
Recently, vehicle-mounted devices which have been sophisticated and digitized like car navigation systems, DVD drives, CD changers and the like have come into wide use, and setting information of each device or items which can be configured by the user are being increased. Further, many vehicle-mounted devices are getting to be mounted on vehicles and connected each other.
In these vehicle-mounted network environments, when the setting is to be carried out for plural devices, for example according to respective persons, the setting is carried out manually by the user, but this includes many errors and is troublesome. Further, also when the vehicle-mounted network environments are to be reflected upon vehicle-mounted network environments of another vehicle, the manual setting is the only way and thereby the same problems arise.
As an example of systems working in the network environments, there is a network by computers, while also in the computers, the setting of a computer (setting concerning the user interface, setting of a network parameter and the like) is usually stored in a storage means included in this computer, in many cases. However, in an environment where plural computers are connected by a network, there are also some cases where the setting of client computers is stored in a server computer.
For example, in a xe2x80x9cclient/server systemxe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.10-320339, in an environment where a server and plural clients are connected, even when a user logs in from a different client computer, the user environment file stored in the server is transmitted to that client computer and the client computer is started up in accordance with the received user environment file. Accordingly, even when the user logs in from any different client computer, the computer can be started up in the same startup environment.
However, in a method disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. Hei.10-320339, the same environment is set for a certain user on different terminals and thus the setting cannot be carried out for each device and each person, in an environment where different devices are connected on the network.
Accordingly, as a method for simplifying the setting for each person in a computer terminal, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-47748 discloses a method for storing a personal setting environment of a personal computer in an IC card and easily setting the personal environment of the personal computer by the IC card.
Hereinafter, the method disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-47748 is described with reference to FIGS. 27(a) and 27(b). FIGS. 27(a) and 27(b) are diagrams for schematically illustrating personal computers which are started up by IC cards. The computers PC1, PC2, PC3, and PC4 in FIGS. 27(a) and 27(b) are connected to each other and with a network server PC5 through the Ethernet, respectively. The IC cards are possessed by persons, respectively, and for example when the card A is used for the computer PC1 as shown in FIG. 27(a), this computer is started up in the environment of A. Then, when the card A is used for the computer PC4 as shown in FIG. 27(b), this computer is started up in the environment of A.
Accordingly, when the person carries the card, the operation in his environments can be realized in any personal computer.
However, it is necessary to provide a storage means which contains setting information and a storage medium interface corresponding to the storage means, for each device to be set, and for example when the user wants to change the setting environment, the storage means should be changed for each device and it is troublesome.
It is an object of the present invention to provide communication systems, vehicle-mounted communication systems, communication devices, and vehicle-mounted devices, which can execute setting of devices connected to a channel, only by exchanging storage media.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a 1st aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication system in which a first device and a second device are connected by a channel, and the first device and the second device establish communication via the channel, and in this communication system, the first device comprises a storage medium interface to or from which a storage medium can be inserted or removed, and the second device comprises a control means for controlling reading of setting information from the storage medium which has inserted into the storage medium interface of the first device or writing of setting information onto the storage medium, via the channel; and a setting means for carrying out setting of the second device on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, when the second device establishes the communication with the first device via the channel, it is unnecessary for the user to carry out the setting of each device using a storage medium corresponding to each of the devices connected to the channel, like in the prior art, and the setting of the second device can be easily executed by merely inserting the storage medium into the first device and further when the plural second devices are connected to the channel, the setting of the plural second devices can be simultaneously executed, whereby the operationality of the user is increased.
According to a 2nd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication system in which a first device and a second device are connected by a channel, and the first device and a second device establish communication via the channel, and in this communication system, the first device comprises a radio interface for establishing radio communication with a storage medium which includes a radio interface, and the second device comprises a control means for controlling reading of setting information from the storage medium via the radio interface by means of the first device or writing of setting information onto the storage medium, via the channel; and a setting means for carrying out setting of the second device on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, when the second device establishes the communication with the first device via the channel, it is unnecessary for the user to carry out the setting of each device using a storage medium corresponding to each of the devices connected to the channel, like in the prior art, and the radio communication can be established with the storage medium by merely bringing the storage medium closer to the first device, to obtain the setting information stored in the storage medium, and the setting of the second device can be easily executed on the basis of the setting information, and further when plural second devices are connected to the channel, the setting of the plural second devices can be simultaneously executed, whereby the operationality of the user is increased.
According to a 3rd aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, with start-up of the communication system as a trigger, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the setting of the second device can be carried out automatically at each start-up of the communication system.
According to a 4th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st aspect, the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, with insertion of the storage medium into the storage medium interface as a trigger, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the setting of the second device can be carried out automatically each time when the storage medium is inserted into the first device.
According to a 5th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 2nd aspect, the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, with a fact that the first device and the storage medium become communicable by radio via the radio interface as a trigger, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the setting of the second device can be carried out automatically by merely getting the storage medium closer to an area in which the radio communication with the first device becomes possible.
According to a 6th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 2nd aspect, the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, with a fact that the first device and the storage medium become communicable by radio via the radio interface as a trigger, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium, and the setting of the second device is released with a fact that the first device and the storage medium become incommunicable by radio via the radio interface as a trigger. Therefore, the setting operation for the second device can be easily controlled with the fact that the radio communication between the first device and the storage medium becomes possible or impossible as a trigger.
According to a 7th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, with receipt of a message from a third device connected to the channel, for requesting update of setting information as a trigger, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, when the second device receives the message for requesting the update of the setting information from the third device, the setting of the second device can be automatically carried out.
According to an 8th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, when the setting information read from the storage medium is updated, the second device writes the updated setting information in the storage medium via the channel. Therefore, when the setting information of the self-device is updated, the second device can automatically write the updated setting information on the storage medium.
According to a 9th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes setting information for each person or identification information for identifying a person. Therefore, the second device can be easily set in the setting environment which is suitable for each person, only by exchanging the storage medium to be inserted into the first device.
According to a 10th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes user interface setting information concerning setting of a user interface of a Human Machine Interface device, and when the second device is a Human Machine Interface device, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the user interface setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the second device can be easily set in the user interface environment which is suitable for each user, by merely exchanging the storage medium to be inserted into the first device.
According to an 11th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes voice recognition information concerning voice recognition for each person stored in a voice recognition device, and when the second device is a voice recognition device, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the voice recognition information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the second device can be easily set in the voice recognition environment which is suitable for each user, by merely exchanging the storage medium to be inserted into the first device.
According to a 12th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes executable program information, and the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and executes a program on the basis of the program information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the communication system which can execute a more complicated setting operation can be realized by changing the setting information stored in the storage medium from just data to a program.
According to a 13th aspect of the present invention, the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect comprises a relay device which is connected to a first channel constituted by the channel and a second channel different from the first channel, and this relay device comprises plural communication means for establishing communications with the first channel and the second channel, respectively, and a control means for controlling relay between the first channel and the second channel. Therefore, the communication between the first channel and the second channel can be easily relayed via the relay device.
According to a 14th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the first device is connected to a first channel constituted by the channel and a second channel different from the first channel, and performs relay between the first channel and the second channel. Therefore, the communication between the first channel and the second channel can be easily relayed by using the first device as the relay device.
According to a 15th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the storage medium is a memory card. Therefore, the second device can be set by merely inserting the memory card into the first device.
According to a 16th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the storage medium is a PCMCIA card. Therefore, the second device can be set by merely inserting the PCMCIA card into the first device.
According to a 17th aspect of the present invention, in the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect, the storage medium is an IC card. Therefore, the second device can be set by merely inserting the IC card into the first device.
According to an 18th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the second device establishes communication with the first device via the channel, with turning-on of an ignition key or start-up of an engine of the vehicle as a trigger, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the setting of the second device can be carried out automatically, with the turning-on of the ignition key or start of the engine of the vehicle as a trigger.
According to a 19th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the first device or the second device analyzes contents of vehicle speed information transmitted from a vehicle speed sensor, and when recognizing that the vehicle speed is higher than a prescribed speed, controls the setting of the second device not to be carried out. Therefore, when the setting is updated at a time when the vehicle speed is higher than the prescribed speed, the setting operation for the second device is controlled, thereby preventing harmful effects on the safe running of the vehicle.
According to a 20th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the first device or the second device analyzes contents of status information indicating an engine operation status transmitted from an engine sensor, and when recognizing that the engine is working, controls the setting of the second device not to be carried out. Therefore, when the setting is updated while the engine is working, the setting operation for the second device is controlled, thereby preventing harmful effects on the safe running of the vehicle.
According to a 21st aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes seat position setting information concerning a seat position for each person, and when the second device is a device for setting the seat position of the vehicle, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the seat position setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the seat position can be adjusted automatically to a position which is suitable for each user.
According to a 22nd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes mirror position setting information concerning a mirror position of the vehicle for each person, and when the second device is a device for setting the mirror position of the vehicle, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the mirror position setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the mirror position of the vehicle can be automatically adjusted to a position which is suitable for each user.
According to a 23rd aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the setting information stored in the storage means includes handle position setting information concerning a handle position of the vehicle for each person, and when the second device is a device for setting a handle position of the vehicle, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the handle position setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the handle position of the vehicle can be automatically set in a position which is suitable for each user.
According to a 24th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, and in this vehicle-mounted communication system, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes air conditioner setting information concerning an air conditioner environment for each person, and when the second device is an air conditioner device, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the air conditioner setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the air conditioner can be automatically set in an environment which is suitable for each user.
According to a 25th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes car audio setting information concerning a car audio environment for each person, and when the second device is a car audio device, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the car audio setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the car audio device can be automatically set in an environment which is suitable for each user.
According to a 26th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted communication system which is obtained by using the communication system of the 1st or 2nd aspect to be mounted on a vehicle, the setting information stored in the storage medium includes car navigator setting information concerning a car navigator environment for each person, and when the second device is a car navigator device, it establishes communication with the first device via the channel, and the setting of the second device is carried out on the basis of the car navigator setting information which is included in the setting information read from the storage medium. Therefore, the car navigator can be automatically set in an environment which is suitable for each user.
According to a 27th aspect of the present invention, a communication device as a first device which establishes communication with a second device via a channel comprises: a storage medium interface to and from which a storage medium can be inserted or removed; a communication means for establishing the communication with the second device via the channel; and a control means for controlling reading of setting information from the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface, or writing of setting information of the second device which has been received from the second device via the channel onto the storage medium. Therefore, when the second device establishes the communication with the first device via the channel, it is unnecessary for the user to carry out the setting of each device using a storage medium corresponding to each of the devices connected to the channel, like in the prior art, the setting of the second device can be easily executed by merely inserting the storage medium into the first device, and further when plural second devices are connected to the channel, the setting of the plural second devices can be simultaneously executed, whereby the operationality of the user can be increased.
According to a 28th aspect of the present invention, a communication device as a first device which establishes communication with a second device via a channel comprises: a radio interface for establishing radio communication with a storage medium having a radio interface; a communication means for establishing the communication with the second device via the channel; and a control means for controlling reading of setting information from the storage medium or writing of setting information of the second device which has been received from the second device via the channel onto the storage medium, via the radio interface. Therefore, when the second device establishes the communication with the first device via the channel, it is unnecessary for the user to carry out the setting of each device using a storage medium corresponding to each of the devices connected to the channel, like in the prior art, the radio communication with the storage medium is established by merely bringing the storage medium closer to the first device, to obtain the setting information stored in the storage medium, and the setting of the second device can be easily executed on the basis of the setting information, and further when plural second devices are connected to the channel, the setting of the plural second devices can be simultaneously executed, whereby the operationality of the user is increased.
According to a 29th aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 27th aspect, the control means reads the setting information from the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface to transmit the same to the second device, with receipt of a message for requesting the setting information from the second device as a trigger. Therefore, the setting operation for the second device can be started, with the receipt of the message for requesting the setting information from the second device as a trigger.
According to a 30th aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 27th aspect, the control means reads access address information to the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface to transmit the same to the second device, with start-up of the communication device as a trigger. Therefore, even when the second device does not have the access address information for the storage means, the second device can acquire the setting information in accordance with the access address information received from the communication device, and perform the setting operation.
According to a 31st aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 27th aspect, the control means reads the setting information from the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface to transmit the same to the second device, with start-up of the communication device as a trigger. Therefore, even when the second device does not have the access address information for the storage means, it can receive the setting information from the communication device and perform the setting operation.
According to a 32nd aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 27th aspect, the control means transmits a message indicating that the storage medium has been inserted into the storage medium interface, to the second device, with the insertion of the storage medium into the storage medium interface as a trigger. Therefore, the setting operation for the second device can be started up automatically with the insertion of the storage medium into the communication device as a trigger.
According to a 33rd aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 27th aspect, the control means reads the setting information from the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface to transmit the same to the second device, with the insertion of the storage medium into the storage medium interface as a trigger. Therefore, the setting operation for the second device can be started up automatically with the insertion of the storage medium into the communication device as a trigger.
According to a 34th aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 28th aspect, the control means transmits a message indicating that the storage medium has been found, to the second device, with a fact that radio communication becomes possible via the storage medium and the radio interface as a trigger. Therefore, the setting operation for the second device can be started up automatically with the fact that the radio communication with the storage medium becomes possible as a trigger.
According to a 35th aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 28, the control means reads the setting information from the storage medium via the radio interface to transmit the same to the second device, with a fact that radio communication becomes possible via the storage medium and the radio interface as a trigger. Therefore, the setting operation for the second device can be started up automatically with the fact that the radio communication with the storage medium becomes possible as a trigger.
According to a 36th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted device which is obtained by using the communication device of the 27th or 28th to be mounted on a vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle-mounted device which can easily carry out the setting of the second device by merely exchanging the storage medium inserted into the communication device or storage medium for establishing the radio communication can be realized.
According to a 37th aspect of the present invention, in the vehicle-mounted device of the 36th aspect, when vehicle speed information is received from a vehicle speed sensor by the communication means, the control means analyzes contents of the vehicle speed information and when recognizing that the vehicle speed is higher than a prescribed speed, controls the setting information read from the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface so as not to be transmitted to the second device. Therefore, when the setting is updated at a time when the vehicle speed is higher than the prescribed speed, the setting operation for the second device is controlled, thereby preventing harmful effects on the safe running of the vehicle.
According to a 38th aspect of the present invention, in the vehicle-mounted device of the 36th aspect, when status information indicating an engine operation status is received from an engine sensor by the communication means, the control means analyzes contents of the status information and when recognizing that the engine is working, controls the setting information read from the storage medium which has been inserted into the storage medium interface so as not to be transmitted to the second device. Therefore, when the setting is updated while the engine is working, the setting operation for the second device is controlled, thereby preventing harmful effects on the safe running of the vehicle.
According to a 39th aspect of the present invention, a communication device as a second device for establishing communication with a first device via a channel comprises: a communication means for establishing the communication with the first device via the channel; a control means for controlling reading of setting information from the first device or writing of setting information onto the first device, via the channel; and a setting means for carrying out setting of the second device on the basis of the setting information which is read from the first device and received by the communication means, and in this communication device, when the setting information read from the first device is updated, the control means controls writing of the updated setting information onto the first device. Therefore, the setting of the second device can be easily carried out on the basis of the setting information received via the channel, and further when the received setting information has been changed, the changed setting information can be stored automatically in the storage medium, whereby the operationality of the user is increased.
According to a 40th aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 39the aspect, the control means creates a message for requesting the setting information to transmit the same to the first device, with start-up of the communication device as a trigger. Therefore, when the communication device is started up, the setting operation can be started automatically.
According to a 41st aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 39th aspect, the control means creates a message for requesting access address information required for the communication with the first device to transmit the same by broadcast, with start-up of the communication device as a trigger, and when the communication means receives the access address information from the first device, it transmits a message for requesting setting information on the basis of the access address information. Therefore, even when the access address information is not included, the setting information can be received via the channel, with the start-up of the communication device as a trigger.
According to a 42nd aspect of the present invention, in the communication device of the 39th aspect, the communication means transmits a message for requesting setting information, with receipt of a message for requesting setting information from a third device which is connected to the channel as a trigger. Therefore, with the receipt of the message for requesting the setting information from the third device which is connected to the channel as a trigger, the setting operation of the self-device can be easily started automatically.
According to a 43rd aspect of the present invention, the communication device of the 39th aspect further comprises a default setting storage means for containing default setting information of the second device, and in this communication device, when the setting means receives setting information from the first device, it carries out the setting of the second device on the basis of the setting information, and when it receives no setting information from the first device, it carries out the setting of the second device on the basis of the default setting information. Therefore, even when the setting information cannot be received via the channel, the setting of the self-device can be carried out in accordance with the default setting information.
According to a 44th aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vehicle-mounted device which is obtained by using the communication device of the 39th aspect to be mounted on a vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle-mounted device which can easily execute and change the setting of the self-device on the basis of the setting information received via the channel can be provided.
According to a 45th aspect of the present invention, in the vehicle-mounted device of the 44th aspect, when vehicle speed information is received from a vehicle speed sensor by the communication means, the control means analyzes contents of the vehicle speed information and when recognizing that the vehicle speed is higher than a prescribed speed, controls the setting means so as not to execute the setting of the second device. Therefore, when the setting is updated as a time when the vehicle-speed is higher than the prescribed speed, the setting operation of the second device is controlled, thereby preventing harmful effects on the safe running of the vehicle.
According to a 46th aspect of the present invention, in the vehicle-mounted device of the 44th aspect, when status information indicating an engine operation status is received from an engine sensor by the communication means, the control means analyzes contents of the status information and when recognizing that the engine is working, controls the setting means so as not to execute the setting of the second device. Therefore, when the setting is updated while the engine is working, the setting operation for the second device is controlled, thereby preventing harmful effects on the safe running of the vehicle.